Family Story One
by Kimmers
Summary: Jason is all set to marry Courtney when his childhood sweetheart comes back to town with a few suprises.


Family  
By: Kimmers  
Email:  
Disclaimer I don't own General Hospital or Any of its Charters...  
Rating PG  
Spoilers  
Set: When Jason is almost going to marry Courtney; Sam was and never will be involved with Sonny. But share an amazing connection Jason.  
Thanks: To my Wonderful betas, you guys Rocked and Thanks to Sexycat who helped me choose the name.

"You can't marry Courtney."

Jason turned to Monica, "I'm an adult, and you no longer have any say in what I do."

"You can't marry Courtney. You've forgot you're already married, Jason, and have yet to get a divorce so you can't marry someone else," Monica replied.

Jason stormed off.

One Year Later

"Jason, how lovely to see you."

"Grandmother, I wanted to see you," Jason handed her the flowers.

"My dear boy, you've grown up so handsome, but yet why so sad?" Lila asked.

"Courtney decided that she wouldn't wait around anymore, that we were over," Jason replied.

"Samantha will always love you no matter the time that has passed."

"How do you know that?"

"She tells me when I see her."

"Then you know where she is, where I can find her to end this."

"I won't tell you Jason, because if you love her as I know you do then your heart will let you find her," Lila said.

Emily walked into Kelly's and smiled at the women in front of her; she hugged you, "I'm so glad that you're here."

"Hey, when you called and told me about Lila I had to come back, she was after all my greatest supporter over time," Sam replied.

"Where is she, where is your darling daughter?"

"She's still at school; she's finishing up the term then coming here. I didn't want to pull her from school; she enjoys it so much being there with her friends and all the classes she's taking."

"She's so much like you and Jason; you both were so good in school."

"How is he?"

Emily smiled, "His good, things are different his still not closer to any of the other family but Grandmother told me that Courtney left him and he came to see her the other day, she refused to tell him where you were."

"That will be Lila; she won't do anything unless she wants to."

"Is that only my grandmother or Lila jr?"

"She hates when you call her that, but it's what she is," Sam laughed her daughter reminded her so much of Jason's Grandmother someone that she'd learned to love and cherish over the year, Someone that had stuck by her never telling Jason where she was, No matter when he'd asked to know where she was.

"Yeah and she is my grandmother and her father all over. Who knows, she just might take up the career path that her father left behind."

Carly and Jason walked into Kelly's, Jason saw the women talking to Emily and knew exactly who she was. After all these months of looking for her, here she was right in front of him talking to his sister.

Carly watched Jason as he starred at the women, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her," Jason replied.

Jason moved towards Sam, She noticed him and stood up.

"Em, I've got to get going. There is some stuff that I want to do before I go and see Lila," Sam said.

Emily looked from Sam to Jason, "you want some company?"

Sam shock her head, "Nah, I think that I want to explore town on my own."

Sam slipped her coat on, hugged Emily, then left.

"What are you doing?" Jason demanded.

"Just because you don't want her in your life, you want to be rid of her forever doesn't mean that the rest of us do," Emily slipped on her coat.

"So you've known where she was this entire time?" Jason questioned.

Emily nodded her head, "I've known where she's been all this time. And no I didn't tell you because I like Grandmother, I didn't want to see Sam hurt as she was at the time of your accident when you ripped her heart out."

"You know nothing about that time Emily, you were a kid then," Jason said.

Emily shock her head, "I know exactly what she told Lois at the time about what you did. I never thought that you could sink so low as to cheat on a woman you and I both know you loved."

Emily walked out, she had finally let out emotions that she'd been holding in for a while now, she just hoped that Sam wasn't making the biggest mistake by coming back here now.

Jason stood shocked as the little girl went running towards his mother. He'd come here to make sure that Max was fine after being shot. He watched as Sam walked behind the little girl.

"Grandma, I'm here," Lily said.

Monica laughed and wrapped her arms around the Eleven year old, "Baby, I can see that and look at how big you've got. I think your going to be as tall as your Aunt Emily."

"Really?" Lily questioned.

Monica nodded her head, "Yes, and between your mother and your Aunt I think you will be a stunner."

"Please don't wish that on me, I have enough trouble with Eleven year old boys," Sam laughed.

"Mommy said that I could spend the day with you, if you weren't busy," Lily said.

Monica smiled down at the little girl, seeing so much of Jason in her, "Of course you can, I don't have sugary and I'd love to show you off to everyone, I think that Grandpa isn't busy later so you can spend the morning with me and the afternoon with; him how about that?"

Lily nodded her head and smiled.

"Lily-Ana Lila you behave for your Grandparents and do everything that they say. Okay?" Sam questioned.

Lily nodded her head, " I will behave and Grandpa can have lunch with me."

Sam hugged her daughter and then watched her walk off with Monica. She wished that Lily were able to have the same sort of relationship with her father that she had with her grandparents. But Jason had been honest years ago, when he'd said that he wanted nothing to do with her or Lily. She wished often that he'd change his mind but she knew that as much as she wished for that to come true, it wouldn't.

"So now its time for us to talk."

Sam turned to face Jason not surprised to see him there, "There is nothing to talk about between us."

"There is a lot for us to talk about Samantha, including divorce for one."

"That's all you care about isn't it? Marrying that blonde bimbo of yours and ending what we had tougher. Well guess what Jason, I will sign divorce papers when I'm good and ready," Sam headed towards the elevator. Jason followed her wanting to let her know that the conversation wasn't over that they were going to talk about this.

He stopped as he noticed who walked off the elevator. He knew that they wouldn't be able to talk about it now.

Bobby walked from the elevator with Carly at her side; she smiled at Sam, "Samantha Maria, as I live and breath. Darling, you look so wonderful."

"Bobby thanks. It's so nice to see you," Sam said embracing the women.

Bobby stepped back and looked at her, "Did Lily come with you?"

Sam nodded her head, "She's spending the day with Monica and then Allan so am sure you will see her heaps today."

"It's good that you're home, I know that Lucky and Luke have missed you greatly, "Bobby turned to Carly, "Carly this is Sam, Samantha Maria Q--"

"McCall, Samantha McCall, nice to meet you Carly," Sam turned to Bobby, "Your daughter is a lot like you Bobby. And how is Lucas doing?"

"Wonderfully, am sure that he will want to see you while you're in town. Are you here for long?" Bobby inquired.

Sam looked again at Carly then back to Bobby, "Yeah, for a while. I thought that with Lila sick it would do good for Lily to spend as much time with her as possible and there is a good school here in Port Charles that she can attend," Sam looked at her watch, "Sorry to rush off but I promised Emily I'd stop past and see her."

Bobby hugged Sam once more before she left.

Carly turned to her mother as Jason stood and watched Sam go, "How do you know her?"

"She lived with me for a while when she was younger. Her mother was a singer and on the road all the time so Sam stayed with me and, of course, at times, Lucky and Luke, as well as Laura. She and Jason were friends for years."

"Is this true?" Carly asked Jason.

Jason nodded his head, "I don't remember anything but pieces of it."

Sam rubbed her tired neck. She'd been sitting in Kelly's for hours now; first eating Lunch with Emily and not going over contracts. She wished that Jax hadn't lumped so much in her lap not long after returning to town but she guessed that she'd taken a long enough break over time. It was time to step up and take her place in the business.

"So Jax already put you to work hey?" Lucky asked as he sat across from her.

"Well it's about time I did something, isn't it?"

"How did your face to face go?"

"He got right to the point and that being divorce papers. You know something, I hate him for that no matter what happened I thought that our love would never die for each other."

"In time he will see what's right in front of him and realize what a mistake he made telling you to go, Sam."

"Yeah, but what about Lily? Can I put her through that for the entire time, leaving her hoping that her father wants to be a part of her life?"

Lucky sighed, "Sam, none of us knows how Jason felt back then, but while he lost a life he doesn't remember you had yours taken away from you; the happy marriage and family with lots of kids you imagined."

"I know that it's just so hard, Lucky. I want to be able to move on and I can't."

Lucky grasped her hands in his own, noticing that she still wore her weeding ring, "That wont happen while you still wear his ring."

"So tell me anyone new in your life I should know about?" Sam pulled her hands away avoiding the subject of the ring.

"Maybe, who knows?"

"Well I hoped that you missed me while I was gone."

"Yeah, that's for sure, but its been good. Nicolas and I've been getting close these days; bonding, guess you'd call it," Lucky explained.

"Speck of the devil," Sam stood and let herself be wrapped up in Nicolas's arms, "I missed you so much, and you never come and see us anymore."

"Well, a guy had to have a life. How is the Lily bug?"

"She misses you so much, but she loves the E-mails from Uncle Nick. She tells me she looks forward to them each and every single day." Sam smiled as he placed her down.

Jason walked into Kelly's he'd thought that she'd be here. He watched, as the siblings interacted, not a fact known to many that Sam was a Cassadine by blood twin sister to Nicolas and older sister to Lulu and Lucky. Jason laughed at the reaction he was sure that Carly would have once she knew this.

As a child, Sam had been sent away with a loyal friend of Laura's to protect her. Helena called Sam the bad seed and wanted nothing to do with her. Jason was glad that after everything, Nicolas, Lucky, and Sam were able to get past this. The love they shared for each other was something he knew well, no matter the time or the place he loved Emily she was his sister.

He came out of his daydream as Carly walked into Kelly's with Courtney at her side. He moved his gaze from Sam to the two women in front of him.

Nicolas looked at his sister, "How about we get out of here, I told Lulu that I'd come see her today, so how the three of us take her out for the day?"

Lucky stood, "Am sure she will like that, you aren't busy are you Sam?"

Sam laughed, "No, the paper work can wait. After all, how often does a girl get to be escorted somewhere by two handsome men?"

Carly watched, as Sam was lead outside by her cousin. She was surprised the women didn't seem Lucky's type, "Well Jason, think you should warn Emily someone is trying to steal her man?"

Jason laughed, "Em has nothing to worry about, there isn't, and never will be anything romantic between Sam with either Lucky or Nicolas. Sam is Nicolas' twin sister; she's three minutes younger than him. There for, by marriage making her your cousin, Carly."

"Mamma said she was a friend's daughter," Carly said.

"The women who raised Sam wasn't Laura Spencer, it was someone that she trusted to keep her eldest daughter safe and that's what she did, keep Sam safe. As she was a signer, Bobby offered to watch Sam from time to time, "Jason noticed their puzzled expressions, "My Grandmother has been plying me with information lately about my past and about Sam."

"She's the woman you're married to, that you married before your accident, isn't she?" Courtney asked.

Jason nodded his head, "Yes, she is that women, also the one that I'm still married to…"

"And mother to his daughter."

Jason turned towards his mother while recovering from his accident he hadn't wanted to be around a daughter that Sam had given birth to. By the time he'd been released from the hospital, he'd been angry at the world and Sam was gone.

By the time he started to look for her, she had disappeared and he was working for Sonny. It had been years since he'd thought about his daughter. He'd never meant to be away from his this long but not talking to his family meant that he didn't hear updates on her. Emily gave him pictures all the time of Lily he kept them away from everyone else.

"Jason, you never told me you had a daughter," Carly said.

Jason nodded his head, "Lily will be Eleven soon. I haven't seen her since not long after my accident right before Sam left for good."

"Maybe now is your chance, Jason. But don't hurt either of them because I'm not the only one you'll have to deal with, "Monica walked towards the counter as the door to Kelly's opened and Jason was surprised at the little girl before him.

Lily walked ahead of her Grandfather, "And Uncle Nick brought me a toy lion, it was huge and it wouldn't fit on my bed, So Uncle Lucky brought me this toy chest and he sits on that."

"That's nice of them, I'm sure that you love it," Allan said.

Lily nodded her head, "And Mommy said that she is going to bring all my toys here so I can show you them all."

"Well, how about for now we have some lunch with Grandma and then she and I can take you to see Grandma Lila for the rest of the day? How about that?"

Monica watched as Allan and Lily moved to a booth, "Jason, I love you. You're my son, but I won't allow you to hurt either Sam nor Lily. They both mean the world to me and they won't be hurt even, your Grandmother wont allow that, nor Emily."

Jason watched as Monica moved to sit at a table, Chatting happily with Alan and Lily.

Jason sat across the table from Nicolas he wasn't often found talking to the man that was not only married to his sister, But also Sam's brother, "Tell me about her."

"Which her are we talking about here, Lily or Sam Jason?"

"Both either I don't care,"

"Why don't you ask Sam these questions Jason, She is your wife, "Nicolas sipped his coffee.

Jason sighed, "Because she doesn't want to talk to me, "He noticed Nicolas expression, "Yeah I can understand that But If I'm to take this chance to know them both again I want something going in there I don't like going in somewhere blind."

Nicolas nodded his head he understood Jason's feelings, He knew without a doubt that Jason Morgan mob Enforcer to Sonny was scared, "Lily loves to read, She inherited your love for travel books Sam, Lucky, Monica Dillon, Ned and myself are always sending her new ones."

"Anything else."

"Like Sam she loves stuffed toys and every time She knows I'm coming to visit her after being overseas somewhere she tells me to buy her a new one."

Jason smiled he remained cleaning up the house he and Sam shared after she left, He remember the stuffed toys that sat in what was once Lily's room.

"She is great at school, She tells Monica that she wants to be a Doctor and help people like she does, "Nicolas paused, "Like you she has a nack for remembering things, She's also someone that hates lies."

"She has the best of both us then," Jason said.

"Sam adores her Jason he will do anything for Lily she will risk her own life for her, and trust me hurt lily and you will have the bad side of Sam coming out."

Jason nodded his head and sat back as Nicolas told him more facts about both Sam and Lily.

Jason walked towards Sam he stopped in front of her, "Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"You me Lily?"

Sam placed the folder on the table, "There is nothing to say as I said Jason I will sign the papers when I'm ready not before."

Jason reached out and grasped her hand in his own, His heart jumping a step as he noticed the ring on her finger, "To be honest right now I don't care about the divorce papers, Right now I want a chance."

"A chance for what Jason to break my heart all over again?"

Jason shock his head, "No I want a chance to I don't know what else now other than to know you both again, I've hid behind my injury for years saying that was my reason for not knowing my daughter for ripping your heart out and now its time to stop."

"What do you want?"

"I want a chance to know her, to spend time with her for her to know that I love and adore her more than I ever thought possible back then."

Sam looked into his clear blue eyes, "Why should I trust that you won't hurt her or hurt me?"

"Because even back then I never made a promise that I didn't keep, Sam I want to know our daughter I want that chance with her before its too late."

"Can I trust that you will keep her safe, Keep her away from aspects of your job."

"Sam I would never involve our daughter in that I would keep them separate I mean that I promise."

Sam nodded her head, "I know that Jason I really do but please understand that I need time to consider this please?"

Jason nodded his head and let go of her hand, "I know that Sam I also know that you will give me a chance to know her and us possibly another chance because if you weren't going to that ring would long ago be gone."

Sam watched as Jason walked away know that he was right. His ring had been taken from his finger when he was admitted to the hospital she wore it around her neck. There had been other men in her life, as she was sure there had been other women for Jason.

But right now it seemed as neither of them had fully moved on.

"Should I talk to Lily and ask her what she thinks?"

Emily looked up from her drink, "I trust Jason with my life, I don't agree with sending you away as he did but I see love in his eyes Sam I see sometimes when he lets it out how much he misses you."

"I missed him too Em and maybe I should've tried before this to come back, to let him be a part of Lily's life but to be honest I was scared."

Emily nodded her head, "Sam take the chance it would be good for Lily to know her father, because they are so much alike its uncanny maybe its time they found that our for themselves?"

Sam walked into Lily's room beside the bed was a picture frame in it sat hers and Jason's wedding picture they looked so happy that day she couldn't believe that was almost tweleve years ago now. She noticed her daughter sat on her bed, Reading yet another travel book Sam was sure one of her many relatives go her, "Hey baby."

"Hi Aunt Lois said you were somewhere with Aunt Emily."

"Yeah I was talking to her Baby can I ask you something?"

Lily nodded her head, "Ok?"

"Do you ever wonder about your dad about stuff that happened why he isn't around?"

"Grandma Lila said that Daddy was very angry when I was born, He didn't remember me or anyone else but he loved me and didn't want me to see that. "She paused, "That's why you took me away She also said that one day he would want to know me and love me."

"You don't hate him for that?"

Lily shock her head, "I love Daddy and love you and everyone else."

"What if I told you that your daddy and I talked and we both decided that if you wanted to see him that you could?"

Lily jumped into her mother arms, "When can we go?"

"How about I take you to Kelly's tomorrow and you have lunch with him and you can tell him about everything?"

"Ok can I go tell Grandma?"

Sam nodded her head wiping the tears from her eyes; she rose from the bed and headed to where she needed to go.

Jason opened the door to the penthouse, He nodded his head at Max as he let Sam in Carly and sonny sat on the sofa," Hey."

Sam noticed he had company, "Uh sorry didn't mean to interrupt I just thought that I'd let you know that I changed my mind, I talked with Emily and Lily and if you're not busy tomorrow she wants to have lunch with you."

"Where?" Jason asked.

Sam smiled, "Kellys like you she loves hamburgers and has decided that while she's in town there is no where else she's eating lunch."

"And she most likely inherited your junk food obsession," Jason laughed.

"Uh I'm going to get going, I will drop her with Mike tomorrow around twelve and I've got meetings all afternoon so Lucky finishes early so he said give him a call when you get sick of her," Sam explained.

Sonny turned towards Sam, "What is it you do?"

"I'm second in command at Jack's Industries, Jax stole me from Cassidines years ago a fact that my brother still doesn't let me live down," Sam explained.

"Nicolas is your brother then?" Sonny asked.

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah and Lucky also we share the same mother Lucky is younger Nick and I are the same age anyway I have to get going sorry for interrupting your evening."

Sonny turned to Jason when Sam left, "She seems nice enough."

Jason turned and walked back towards them, "Yeah she is, she's also a great mother."

"So you're going to spend the afternoon with your daughter, Jason are you sure this is a good thing?" Carly asked.

"It's a great thing Carly, I now have a chance to know her I've missed out on too much I regret the day I sent Sam away," Jason replied.

"Does she know exalty what your job entails Jason?" questioned Sonny.

"She knows what she needs to know Sonny, She also knows that I would do what ever was necessary to protect both Lily and her," Jason stated leaving no room for argument.

"So your in your office wow, when I had this place redone didn't think that you would be spending time in here."

Sam smiled at Jax, "Please you knew exalty what you were doing and yes I plan to stay in town for a while and who knows Nik might try and steal me back from you."

"My next question is what name do I put on the door?"

"My name who else would you put there Jax?"

"Yeah but do I put McCall or Morgan or Cassidine or Even maybe possibly Quartarmaine?"

"Well lets see I was born Cassidine, Then my adopted mother was McCall and then I married Jason and become a Quartamaine I guess when he changed his name my married name got changed too."

"So really you would be Samantha Maria Cassadine McCall Morgan then right?"

Sam meets Jax's eyes she wasn't sure anymore what she wanted, "Samantha Cassadine."

Jax knew that this was hard for her, She'd been Quatarmaine when she'd first come to work for him, Then went back to McCall by dropping the McCall she was becoming what she'd always been."

Jason kissed his grandmothers cheek he'd come to see her at her request she had said she had something to show him, He noticed the album on her lap, "What's that?"

"That is your daughters life, its one of the many albums filled with pictures of her that everyone in the family had taken."

"Why are you showing me this?"

Lila shock her head, "I'm giving it to you, Every thing that I have was put tougher for you Jason so you could know your daughters life, know who she is:

Jason opened the album and the first picture that he saw was of a younger him sitting in a rocking chair with Lily in his arms, By the look of her she couldn't be more than a couple months old.

"That was right after you and Samantha brought her home, you stayed here because Sam needed help and you were busy with school and Lily was a lot of work but worth it in the end."

Lila smiled at Jason, "She was two years old almost three when you had your accident you were almost Twenty three then."

"We share the same birthday, she was born in the early hours of my birthday."

"You remember that?"

"Its in the back of my mind either someone told me, Or I remembered I don't know."

"You told Samantha that there was nothing else you wanted for your Birthday you had the most amazing gift that she could have ever have given you."

"I bet that it was," Jason flipped through the album and stopped at a sports award noticing the name he traced the letters, "She has my name?"

Lila nodded her head, "When I told Samantha that you'd changed your name to Morgan she did the same to Lily. Lily-Ana Lila Jayden Quartamaine Morgan."

"She didn't add her names in there?"

"I think that Cassadine Quartamaine Morgan is a bit big for a little girl isn't it?"

Jason smiled the smiling face of his daughter looked up at his; He wished that he hadn't missed out on some many special moment of her life. But there was nothing he could do about that now, He would look into the future.

i _Jason smiled at the site before him as he walked into the room, Sam sat on the baby his precious daughter in her arms, Wrapped tightly in the pink blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Happy Birthday Jason, I'm sorry that we couldn't celebrate like you wanted to."_

_"Sam I wouldn't change anything about this day, you've given me the most precious birthday present i could ever get Lily-Anna Lila Jayden nothing changes what happened today and i wouldn't want it to." /i_

Sam smiled at how excited Lily was, She was telling Lucky all the things she planned to tell Jason about too. Sam caught Lucky's eyes over Lily's head and his look of concern mirrored her own.

They were both wondering how much longer Jason would want to be a part of Lily's life. If this was something he was planning on making perment or was just a temp thing, She hoped that her daughter wasn't caught in the cross fire.

"So you even plan to tell him about the time you ate mud and tried to feed it to Lulu?" Lucky asked.

"I didn't eat Mud your telling lie, Mummy is Uncle Lucky telling lies?" Lily asked.

Sam laughed, "No baby his not you ate mud and told us all we were having it for dinner you even got some on Uncle Nik's face."

"Aunt Emily said that Mud is good for the complexion," Lily stated.

Lucky and Sam laughed. Sam knew that while Emily called Lily Lilia Jrn, Lily was becoming more and more like Emily with each passing day. Sam noticed as Jason walked into Kelly's she meet his eyes.

Lucky stood up, "Ok Lily bug time for me to go to work, Enjoy your afternoon ok?"

Lily hugged her Uncle and turned to face the man in front of her, "Hi."

Sam wasn't surprised that Lily was shy, for the first two years of her daughter's life Jason has been around but in the nine years since Jason hasn't been a factor in Lily's life.

"Um Hi, did you want to get some lunch or go to the park?" Jason asked.

Lily looked at Sam then back at Jason, "Do you like movies?"

"Some of them why?" Jason asked.

Lily smiled, "Mamma likes them, and maybe we could watch a movie?"

"I'd like that I've got some good ones back at my place, we could make popcorn and watch one," Jason suggested.

Lily hoped off the stool and kissed Sam's check, "Are you going to be ok?"

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah I'm going to the office then Uncle Nik and I are going to do some more work, So go and have fun for me ok Baby?"

Jason opened the door and walked in letting Lily walk into the penthouse, "I talked to Emily and she told me what you liked to eat, So I went to the store this morning and got some thing."

"Did you love mamma?"

Jason looked at her surprised, "From what I remember and felt back then, Yes I did love her and in some ways always will but I couldn't let her stay with me."

"Why not?"

Jason kneeled down in front of her as she sat on the sofa, "Because I was going through a bad time, I was hurting those I love and I regret pushing both you and your mother away and missing out on your life."

"Why didn't you find us?"

He knew right there and then that she took after Sam curious about everything, "Because I can't answer that, I don't have a reason as to why I didn't find either of you but I know that I love you."

"I love you too," Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason sighed closing his eyes briefly letting his emotions overtake him, The warmth that spread through his heart at that moment was something he didn't remember feeling in a long time, "How about we watch that movie?"

Lily nodded her head and smiled at him.

Sam looked up from the contracts she was going over into Nicolas's face, "You think she's ok?"

"Yeah and I know she is already asking him all sort of questions."

"I've always loved that about her, I didn't have to do the asking she did that enough for the both of us."

Nicolas reached out and clasped her hands in his own, "Samantha you knew that this would happen one day, Either because she wanted it or Jason did his her father and yeah he hasn't been around but yeah its good that he wants to know her."

"Do you ever wish that we'd grown up differently not treated by Helena the way that we did?"

"I wish sometimes that we had normal lives, but then again if we did who is to say that we'd be the same people."

"No one."

Nicolas smiled at her, "So I saw your office door you dropped his name hey?"

"I didn't do anything I used my name the name I've had since the day that I was born."

"Sam you still love him and if Jason ask you to take him back you would in a heart beat," He paused, "That's why no other relationship has worked for either of you, Because you both are so desperate in love with each other."

"When did you get so smart little brother?"

"Growing up around you I needed to be."

Sam threw her pen at him and turned back to her papers. Hoping that Nicolas was right and that everything was fine between father and daughter.

Jason looked up as Sonny and Michael walked into the penthouse he knew that he should've locked the door, "Hey what's up?"

"Michael wanted to spend some time with you, I told him that I'd bring him over," Sonny explained.

Jason stood up, "Now really isn't a good time, I'm doing something."

Lily walked out with her soda and stopped when she saw Michael and Sonny," Is it time to go Lucky?"

Jason looked at his watch, "Um in a while yeah just not yet, did you get the flavour you wanted?"

Lily nodded her head and sat on the edge of the sofa not wanting to get close.

Jason noticed Lily uneasiness, "Um Lily this is my friend Sonny and his son Michael, Guys this is Lily my daughter."

They all said hello as Jason's cell phone rang he noticed it was Emily.

"Hey Em what's up?" Jason asked.

"I need to talk to Lily Sam said that she's with you," Emily said.

Jason handed the phone to Lily who walked away with it.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah there are some people here, I'm going to see Mamma soon," Lily said.

Emily noticed the sadness in Lily's voice her heartbreaking for her, she had a fair idea who was there, "Ok I wanted to tell you something good, I saw Elizabeth and Lucky kissing today."

"Uncle Lucky kissed her?" Emily smiled.

"Yeah he did and they were in the closet for five minutes, So I assume that there was a lot of kissing going on so Operation Lucky and Liz is going good kid but don't tell Nicolas ok cause he wont like us match making."

Lily laughed, "Mummy said that she's the reason you and Uncle Nik are a couple.."

"Yes she is and it's the best thing that she ever did, Other than give birth to you, "Emily paused, " So baby go and spend time with your dad he loves you/"

Lily walked back towards the sofa and handed Jason his phone.

"Everything ok?" Jason questioned.

"I can't tell you," Lily said.

Jason looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face," Why not?"

"Because it's a secret and only Mamma, Uncle Luke, Aunt Bobbie, Aunt Emily and Grandma Monica and I know."

"Ok then guess if it's a secret its ok," Jason smiled at her, He turned to Sonny and Michael, "Well Lily and I were about to head out, we are getting ice cream before we meet Lucky."

Sam walked into Kelly's she noticed her daughter went running to Nickolas, Lucky had called and mentioned that he'd got stuck at work, She moved towards Jason, "Emily called me and said that Lily sounded sad, What did you do Jason."

Jason sighed, "Sonny brought Michael over to spend the afternoon with me, It didn't sit well with her."

"Dammit Jason for this to work, She needs to know that she comes first you've been a substitute for Michael's parents when they couldn't be bothered with him why can't you be there for her."

"Sam I'm there for her I'm trying, I barley let Sonny and Michael stay ok."

"No it's not ok Jason you need to make them understand, That you have other responbilties now, You can't be at there beak and call."

"Who is this about?"

"She's a little girl who is insecure about her feeling."

Jason smiled, "Just like her mother, this isn't just about Lily Sam. You are insecure too about your place in my life too."

"No I'm not Jason I'm your almost ex wife that's what I am."

"Sam I wish that I could take everything back, that I could change what happened back then how I hurt you but I can't do that."

"I know that."

"I'm not the same man I was then, Nine years is a long time for two people to be apart Sam."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

Jason looked into her eyes, "Sam I love Lily I barley know her but I love her, I want her and also you in my life ever since you've been back in town I don't feel like anything is missing anymore."

"Jason we can't."

"Why not, why can't we at least try?"

"Because there are other factors here besides us."

Jason shock his head, "Sam nothing and I mean nothing should matter but what we and Lily want. So the question is what do you want Sam?"

"I don't know what I want Jason, Anymore than you do."

Jason reached out and grasped her left hand in his own, he touched the ring, "This was given to you in love a love that was so pure and true Sam, One that doesn't go away no matter how much either of us want it to."

Sam breathed in deeply she watched as Jason walked away without another world. She knew he was right no matter the man in her life he always held her heart. But she couldn't do this, this was about Lily spending time with her father.

"Guess that he laid some truths on you then?"

Sam turned around to see Lucky and Nicolas standing behind her, "Where is Lily?"

Lucky pointed to the door of the kitchen, "Uh Mike offered her cookies and she does have her mothers sweet tooth."

Nicolas laughed, "But she did promise to save us a few."

"So either of you thinks that love is all that should matter?" Sam questioned.

"I think that love plays an important part in a relationship but you always need trust and support also," Lucky answered, "What?" he asked as they both starred at him.

"Something you want to tell us little brother?" inquired Nicolas.

Lucky shock his head, "You two are reading more into this than there is."

"So the lipstick you were wearing when coming out of the cupboard after Elizabeth was nothing?" Sam questioned.

Lucky blushed, "What did Emily do hit every speed dial in her phone?"

"My guess her first call was to Lily who was with Jason, After all she does love to share details about your love life with her." Sam smiled.

"Sam is right Lucky tell us what's going on with the lovely Elizabeth." Nicolas said.

Lucky sat on a stool, "Nothing much at the moment, She and I are talking and…"

"Kissing," Lily climbed on the stool.

Sam took the cookie Lily offered her, "Thanks baby you think we should leave or torture Uncle Lucky some more?"

"Can we go tell Lulu?" Lily asked.

"Of course we can tell Lulu the more people to tease your uncle the more," Sam smiled.

"Hey," Lucky protested as the two walked off.

Nicolas laughed, "What you thought that they weren't going to, My guess that every member of our extended family shall know by tonight."

Nicolas slapped lucky on the back then headed after Sam knowing that she was enjoying this as much as Lily was.

Carly walked towards the door in front of her she noticed the post it stuck to the name. She looked to see that it said Quartamaine or Morgan, She wondered what was going on she walked inside and noticed Sam sat at the desk, "So this is where you work?"

"Something I can do for you Carly is did you just come to check up on me," Sam didn't even glance up from the file she was working on.

"I want you to stay away from Jason, I want you to grant the divorcee so his free to marry Courtney." Carly damened

"If Jason and I get a divorcee Caroline then that is our choice, Not yours and nothing you and that Blonde Bimbo can say will change that, "Sam paused, "After all she couldn't' stick around long enough, To wait for Jason to get a divorcee."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm know exalty who I am, I'm the daughter of Laura Spencer and Stravos Cassadine, Twin sister of Nicolas, Half sister to Lucky and Lulu Spencer who are your cousins, I'm the Wife of Jason Morgan and I'm the mother to Lily-Ana Morgan and nothing will change that other than myself."

"Using a child to get back into Jason's life, how heartless are you."

Sam reached up and slapped Carly across the face, "Don't you dare ever accuse me of using my daughter again, She is the most precious person to me in the world someone I would do anything for and there is nothing you can say that will make that different."

Nicolas strode into the office and grabbed Carly before she could advance on Sam, "You ever tell my sister that she is using her daughter to get at Jason again and you won't have to be scared of her you will have me to deal with."

Carly said nothing as Nicolas pushed her out the door closing it behind her; He walked over and pulled Sam into his arms.

Sonny noticed the bruise on Carly's wrist as she put her purse down, "What happened?"

Carly turned to look at Jason, "Nicolas Cassadine manhandled me."

Jason stood up, "What did you do to piss him off Carly?"

"What make you think I did anything?" Carly said.

"Because Nicolas does get angry or grab a woman by the hands often, Unless they've done something and the only reason I can think of is you did something or said something to Sam," Jason said.

Lucky burst into the penthouse and right past everyone to Carly, "How dear you accuses my sister of using her daughter, We might be related by blood but your not half the mother Sam is and you never will be because Lily is her life, She loves lily with a passion you will never know, "Lucky paused, "You deserved to be slapped by Sam but trust in this Carly ever attack my sister or my nieice again and I will take you down, Nickolas and i both will and your two bit Crime boss husband wont have a chance to defend you."

Jason starred at Carly in shock as Lucky stormed out, "Let me guess you accused Sam as using Lily to get me back."

"I told her you belong to Courtney and you do Jason you are perfect for each other," Carly said.

Jason threw the paper work on the table, "Get this through your head Carly I don't want Courtney I haven't in a long time, and don't ever speck about my daughter in that respect again Sam would never use Lily she would lay down her life to protect her."

Carly stood in shock as Jason moved from the penthouse she watched as Sonny walked upstairs with a look of disgust on his face.

"What ever it is Carly I don't want to hear it and no Sam did say a thing she didn't have to Lucky told Lucas who told me, "Bobbie paused, "As a mother how could you say something so hurtful."

"Mamma why are you taking her side, I'm your daughter."

"Yes carly you're my daughter and I adore you, But as someone who knows Sam a great deal I can't believe you."

"So you're taking her side I knew it."

"Carly if you gave Sam half a chance and got to know her then you would see the wonderful women that she is."

"She should go back where she came from; we were all doing fine without her."

Bobbie looked at Carly, "Don't push Jason Carly because you won't like what he does."

"What do you mean?"

"If having to choose between his daughter and you who do you think his going to choose Carly?" Bobbie walked off leaving her daughter in her own thoughts.

TBC

Jason sat across from Sam, "I'm sorry about what Carly said."

"Are you really?"

"Sam I know that you would never use Lily to get back with me, our daughter is the most precious person in the world."

"You said our daughter."

Jason smiled, "Because that's what she is Sam, There is nothing that I wouldn't do to take back those hurtful words."

"You can't Jason neither of us can take back what we said, and that makes us the people we are today."

Jason notices the real estate section of the paper, "You're looking for somewhere to live?"

"As much as I love and adore your parents Alan is driving me crazy so decided that if Lily and I are going to stay in town we need somewhere to live."

"You could move in with me."

Sam looked at Jason in shock, "What did you say?"

"You could move in with me the both of you, I've got plenty of room and I have to say that Lily would enjoy it."

"I don't think that's a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Because Jason if I moved in with you I know that you would get your way sooner than I want."

"Get my way now that's a nice way to put it," Jason smirked.

"I love you and yes I want us to try again try and be the family that was taken away from us but Jason…."

"We can have separate room and I won't touch you…"

"I believe that really I do." Sam laughed.

Jason smiled, "I wont touch you unless you want me to and we can work at our relationship we can start a fresh maybe go out on a date, Sam move in with me if not for either of us then for Lily."

"Oh nice you know she would agree to this in a moment."

Jason laughed, "Hey after all she is my daughter."

"And takes after you more and more each day."

Jason smiled, "Someone has to don't they."

Emily sat on the bed as she watched Sam pack boxes, "So you think that this is a good idea, moving in with him?"

"Em I love that your worried about me I really do, But Sweetie we admitted that we are going to need time to take it easy and get to know one another again."

"He is my brother and I do trust him, Trust that he will protect you I just don't want either of your hurt again that's all."

Sam reached over and hugged Emily.

"Emily is worried that one of us is going to get hurt in all of this."

Jason looked up from the box he was unpacking, "Sam I will take this as slow as you want, I can't say that no I don't want to be with you because looking at you causes that."

Sam smiled, "You told me that exact same thing that just by looking at you made you want me, The first time we made love."

"Sam I want those memories even if they only come from you mind I still want to be able to share in them."

Sam nodded her head, "I know that Jase and I want you to have them also it's just going to take time."

Jason moved closer enjoying the pull towards her, He noticed the look in her eyes it reminded him of desire, "How many others?"

"What?"

"How many others have there been besides me, Men in your life?"

"Why are you asking this Jason do you really want to know, What if I've been a slut and slept with every man I've meet Unlike you Jason I had a daughter to raise I couldn't' go sleeping with every tramp I saw."

Jason flinched back he hadn't meant this to be like this, "Sam I didn't mean that at all, I just was curious and I would never think that you were a slut because your not, My love for you no matter who I was with was always there in the back of my mind, Making sure that the relationships with these women didn't last."

"Four there have been four men besides you, two long term relationships."

"Sam I adore you and while I wish that neither of us had ever been with anyone else but that isn't possible and I think in a way we weren't ready back then we needed to grow as people and we've done that now."

Sam looked up into Jason's eyes, she knew what he was saying was true that they had needed to grow. The need inside her to make love to him was great and something that she knew she couldn't put off much longer. She rose up wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her mouth to his.

Jason picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Sam smiled as Jason woke up, "Hey."

"You're even better than the dreams."

"I would hope so but Jason we have to talk."

Jason brushed hair out of her eyes, "Nothing makes me regret last night Sam nothing at all, And tonight doesn't have to happen again unless you want it to we will take thing slow."

**Four Months Later**

Jason walked into the penthouse surprised to see the tree there, "What is this?"

Sam turned around, "It's a Christmas tree even though we're invited to the mansion for Christmas eve I still thought that one here would be good."

"We aren't going there."

"How can you be like that Jason, Don't you want to see Lila?"

Jason threw his jacket on the desk, "I will see Lila Emily and Monica just not with all of them around."

"Well fine you don't have to see them all, and you don't have to see either Lily or me either." Sam grabbed her jacket and stormed out."

Emily watched her sister in law across the table, "Sam its not a big deal you and Lily come Jason doesn't need to."

"But I thought that we'd moved past that he knows how much going there means to Lily she adores Lila."

"He might come around but why am i thinking that this is something else as well?"

"I thought that maybe something had changed, "Sam paused, "Guess that I was wrong."

"Sam he loves you more than anyone else ever, Give him time Jason isn't the type to make drastic changes."

"True I'm not fond of the women neither am i fond of the fact that both you and my family kept her a secret but Jason she has a right to be upset."

Jason turned and looked at her in shock, "Are you feeling ok?"

"You love Lily and Samantha for that matter i see it in your eyes and you're willing to do anything else for this why not this?"

"You know how I feel about that place?"

"Jason you feel that way because you know no other way, They were pushing you all the time to remember and I don't see Lila going ahead and letting Alan or Edward do something wrong that night."

"I'm not going."

"Jase do it for that precious little girl, show her that the traditions that she has are something that you want to be involved in, "Carly paused, "You can always come over earlier and bring Sam and Lily and see the boys then or there is Christmas day."

"I'm not going and that's final," Jason headed towards the door.

"Jason before you decide think about the smile on Lily's face when she knows that your there." Carly watched him pause then walk out.

Carly walked through the open penthouse door, "I was wrong."

Sam looked up from the ice cream she was eating, "Sorry i don't think that i heared you right."

"I was wrong you would never use your daughter to get Jason, I'm not doing this because Lucky and Lucas wont talk to me I'm doing this because yes I was wrong."

"I'm guess this is a first."

"Sam your family your married to my best friend and your my Uncles step daughter, I can see why Jason, Lucas, Lucky and my mother adore you I was wrong you make Jason happier than I've ever seen him."

Sam nodded her head, "Thanks."

"I also think that his wrong I think that he should go with you to the mansion, I was thinking that i might run something by you."

"Yeah what?"

"Take Michael with you, I know that Sonny and myself wouldn't exalty be welcome but i know that they would love to see Michael at least Monica and Lila would."

"Carly are you sure?"

"There his family just as much as anyone else, They deserve a chance to know him and I think that Lily will protect him from Tracey and Alan."

Sam smiled, "I can do that."

Sam walked downstairs she was surprised to see Jason dressed in a suit, "Wow you clean up really well Mr. Morgan."

Jason moved towards her, "You owe me big time for this big time I'm talking the biggest reward possible."

"Don't worry I will reward you forever for this, the smile on Lily's face is going to be a mile wide."

Jason looked towards the stairs, "Wow you look so beautiful."

Sam turned around and noticed how much the powder blue dress matched Lily's eyes, "His right princess you look beautiful, Amazing even."

Lily smiled, "Grandma said that the dress matched my eyes."

Sam grabbed her wrap, "Well we should get going we still have to pick Michael up."

Jason looked at her, "What do you mean pick Michael up?"

Sam turned to Lily, "Sweetie why don't you go next door and get him, "Sam watched her go then turned to Jason," Carly came to see me and asked me if we could take Michael she felt that Michael deserved a chance to know his family. I said yes."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Sam smiled, "I already talked to Emily Monica Brooklyn, Dillon Lois and Ned who at any moment see Michael being harassed they're going to drag him away and I get to tell Alan exalty what I think of him."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Trust that i know what I'm doing that I will protect Michael and Lily from any danger that arises tonight and that anyone and I mean anyone that hurts either of them will deal with me."

"Keep that feisty nature till tonight Mrs. Morgan."

"Don't worry Mr. Morgan i plan too." Sam grabbed Jason's handed and pulled him out after her.

Sam smiled across the room at Jason she knew that he was enjoying talking to Ned.

"Never thought that you'd end up dragging him here."

Sam smiled at Emily," To be honest I actually think that this was Carly's doing but I'm glad either way."

"It was nice of her to let you bring Michael I know that it made Grandmothers month seeing him here."

"Yeah i love that she did that also."

Emily looked up, "Oh no."

Sam followed Emily's gaze and noticed who she was looking at, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Emily watched as Alan embraced AJ, "I think that maybe we should get Dillon and Brooklyn to take Lily and Michael outside."

Sam nodded her head, "You take care of that I think that I need to make sure that Jason controls it."

Jason pulled Sam closer as she slipped her arm around his waist," Where are the kids?"

"Emily is making sure that Dillon and Brooklyn take them outside, for a while."

Emily walked towards them, "Dillon and Brooklyn are taking them to Kelly's for Hot Chocolate Max is going with them."

Jason nodded his head, "Why do I get the impression that Alan knew that AJ would be turning up?"

Emily nodded her head, "That would be my impression also."

Aj walked towards them Alan at his side, "Well isn't this cozy."

"Your not wanted her Jrn so leave," Ned said.

"Well Ned sticking up for Jason he once again needs it," AJ laughed.

Jason glared at AJ, "I don't need anything sticking up for me AJ but you might need some help soon."

"I think that we should leave," Sam suggested.

"And to think Samantha here I thought that you had some sense and yet here you are with the murder once again," AJ said.

Jason kissed Emily's check and shock hands with Ned, "We will get Lily and Michael and take them home its been a long day and i know Lily will be up at the crack of dawn."

Emily turned to AJ after Sam and Jason left, "Don't think that coming back here your going to ruin all our lives AJ, Dad might want you here to stir up trouble because none of us will let that happen."

"Oh and your going to stop me Princess?" Aj sneered.

Emily smiled, "Don't try to go against Sam or Jason AJ because you won't like the Results."

Sam tucked Lily into Bed, "Ready to sleep Lily bug?"

"Who was that man?"

"What man baby girl?"

"The man at the party that came and then we went to Kelly's?

"His your Daddy's brother they don't get along that well, So we decided to leave the party early now how about you get some sleep before tomorrow when you get all your presents."

"Is Daddy going to work tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"No princess I'm going to spend the entire day with you, Unwrapping presents and going to the park and anything else you want," Jason walked into his daughter's bedroom.

Lily's face lit up, "Really?"

Jason nodded his head, "Really anything you want except for shopping ok no shopping I can't do that."

"That's ok," Lily smiled and hugged him.

Jason walked out the bathroom and slipped into bed beside Sam, "You ok?"

"Seeing AJ again was different that's for sure, but that's in the past Jason nothing else matters."

"Sam I remember enough about my time just out of hospital to remember Aj putting the moves on you."

"Jason while he was doing that I never for one moment wanted it, and I know that AJ wouldn't have gone as far as to force himself on me."

"I will do what ever is needed to protect my family Sam and if that means that AJ needs to go then I'm going to make it happen."

Sam snuggled into his body, "Jason I understand that."

Monica walked into the breakfast room not surprised to see no one but AJ there, "Why did you pick now to come back here AJ?"

"I want my son back and Dad is going to help that happen."

Monica glared at him, "AJ you can't just walk into Michael life and decide after all these years that you want to be a part of it."

"My son was stolen from me and you let that happen, you're my mother you should be supporting me."

"I'm supporting Michael and I care about his well being and right now AJ his better off as much as I hate it with Sonny and Carly they care Love and protect him and his right across the hall from Jason Sam and Lily, Monica paused, "You just can't expect to always have things your way no matter what your father thinks."

0"It was always Jason he was always the golden boy and still is no matter that his a killer."

"His my son and I love both of you the same, I don't agree with a lot of choices either of you make. But I don't agree with you trying to take Michael from a loving home."

Alan walked into the room, "Always the same Monica he wants nothing to do with this family yet your willing to support Jason over AJ once again."

Emily walked into the room, "Mum we're ready to go Nickolas, Lucky, Elizabeth and Cameron are already on the way, Grandmother, Dillon Brooklyn Lois Ned and Grandfather are waiting for us outside in the car."

"Where are you going?" Alan demanded.

"To Sam and Jason's we moved the dinner over there and Alan your not wanted Jason made it clear that the rest of are welcome but not you, Because Alan he can't trust you." Monica followed Emily out of the room.

Emily walked up behind Sam who was starring out at the night sky, "Are you ok?"

"I think I should tell Jason about Alex and what he tried to do to me."

"Why?"

"Last night he was talking about his memories of how AJ gave me unwanted attention right after Jason came home from the hospital."

"How do you think telling him about John will help?"

"Because I know he knows that I'm keeping something from him and for this to work for us Em I need to be honest with him."

"If your sure that's what you want, But I wouldn't do it till after the holidays."

"I'm not planning on doing it till after then a couple more days isn't going to matter, his going to demand to know why i didn't come to him sooner with this."

"AJ coming back brought those memories to light didn't it?"

Sam nodded her head, "I remember the way he tried everything he could think of to try and break me away from Jason back then, now his back and I'm not sure what to expect."

Jason watched Sam across the room, He had a feeling he knew exalty what Emily and Sam were talking about. He was waiting for her to come to him. To tell him exalty what happened with that Alex guy he was giving her space and hoping that she would open up to him. He hoped that it was soon, He looked around the room and relised that now wasn't the time to dwell on this. Now was a time to be happy.

Monica saw Jason deep in thought and walked towards him," Michael is happy where he is nothing AJ or Alan do could change that, He could never find the love and support that he has with Sonny and Carly with AJ. As much as I love your brother his always been about himself, about getting what he wants and pleasing your father."

"I won't allow Michael to be taken from his home."

"I will support what ever measures needed but Jason his brother; please don't do anything too drastic."

Jason shock his head, "Fine but the minute he steps over the line, I will take care of him."

"And I will let you," Monica said, "So Sam tells me that your possibly looking at getting a house in LA due to her having to be there for business often, That way you and Lily can go with her and possibly spend summers there."

"It's something to think about, I know that she misses not living in LA and I want to do what ever i can to make her happy."

"I'm glad to see that you're finally happy, I know how much your heart broke to see them leave let them walk out of your life."

Sam walked over and slipped her arms around Jason's waist, "I think that a certain little girl has been spoiled rotten and won't need another toy for the rest of the year."

"Now where is the fun in that?" Jason questioned.

Sam shock her head, "She's going to grow up the most spoiled girl i know, Will you be like this with all the children that we have?"

"Are you trying to tell me something Mrs. Morgan?"

Sam nodded her head, "Guess that when you do a job you do it well."

Jason picked her up and swung her around, "How long have you known?"

"Congralations the both of you I'm so happy for you, "Monica hugged the couple.

"A couple weeks I wanted to surprise you," Sam replied.  
Everyone gathered around giving the couple there well wishes.

Lily looked up at her father, "How long till my little sister or brother gets here?"

Jason smiled at her curious nature, "A while now baby girl."

"Will i still be your baby girl?"

"Always Sweetie nothing will change that, you're always going to be my special girl no matter what."

"Will you love this baby more?"

Jason kissed her forehead, "Never ever sweetie I will love you both the same, you both will have your own special place in my heart."

"I want a little brother, that way i can teach him to play baseball i don't think a little girl would like that."

"If she's anything like you then she will, your precious baby."

Sam watched them both from the doorway enjoying the happiness. She was glad that this time things would be different. Jason and she would raise this baby tougher; Lily would always get the family she'd always wanted.

Jason meet Sam's eyes and noticed the happiness there reflected his own.

Jason leant back against the sofa Sam seated between his legs drinking her hot chocolate, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Not sure but i heard that Lily wants a little brother, What about you?"

"As much as I'd love a little boy Sam i will be happy as long as both you and the baby are healthy and nothing is wrong with either of you."

"If someone had told me two years ago that I'd be here like this with you, I'd have told them that they were crazy."

"Same here i thought that I'd never have another chance with you, I guess that there was a reason that I never filled the paper work."

"Because you're lonely without me?"

"Yeah as much as I'd hate to admit it yeah I was, I could do without your cooking though."

Sam picked up the pillow and hit him across his head.

Jason kissed her then pulled away, "You once gave me the most precious gift for my birthday and the one gift i will remember from this Christmas is the fact that we are a family again and your pregnant."

Jason walked downstairs and slipped his arms around Sam's waist as she starred out at the night sky, "Something you want to talk about?"

"When Lily was six i decided that I'd spent enough time waiting around, I'd heard from Emily that you were seeing Robin so i started to see this guy."

"What happened?"

"His name was Alex he was a nice guy, We'd been dating for two months when he decided that he'd had enough time waiting around."

"He forced himself on you?"

"He tried he hit me and tried to get me to sleep with him that way, I managed to protect myself I'd been keeping a gun in the house due to there had been robberies in the house."

"Sam what happened."

"He came for me telling me that when he was done with me, That Lily was next on his list i managed to make it to the bedside table I grabbed the gun and when he came at me ready to touch me again I shot him."

"Is he alive?"

Sam shock her head, "He died while in the hospital, As soon as Lucky Emily Alexis and Nickolas found out they came. Lucky and Nickolas made sure the charges went away the cops said that it was self defense and from that day on i told myself that I would never let myself of Lily be put in that suition again."

"Why are these memories back now?"

"AJ is back and while he never did anything even like that, HE still thought that he deserved to have me and I don't think that he would've tried something but you never know."

Jason turned her around so she was facing him, " No one Sam least of all you deserves to feel this way, That guy deserved what he got and Sam if AJ even makes you feel half as bad as this guy did i want you to tell me and I will take care of it promise me ok?"

Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's neck pulling his body closer to her own, " I promise."

Monica walked into the room she noticed AJ sitting there sipping Coffee, "AJ what are your plans for while your here?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because for the past month you've sat around the house doing nothing, Thinking that Alice is at your beck and call and from what your Grandmother says you've not had time for her either."

"I've been busy."

"Alice nor any of the other staff wont be running after you all the time from now on, I've informed them that you can walk to the kitchen to get your own coffee just as anyone else."

"So they can run after everyone else in this house then?" AJ questioned.

Monica glared at him, "AJ you may not like my choices and yes i choose to support Jason because his takings care of himself, and while I don't agree with his job but I do love both my sons equally."

"You've always favored Jason his always been the one you wanted, you were glad when i left."

"I was never glad when you left AJ, You're my son and I love you but don't agree with what you did." Monica said.

Lily ran into the room, "Grandma Max brought me over, Mummy has meetings with Uncle Jax's so she said that MAx could bring me over and see if you were free."

Monica smiled, "Sweetie Ofcourse I am free we can spend the afternoon with Grandma Lila and have lunch with her what do you think?"

Lily nodded her head, "Can i go and ask her?"

Monica nodded her head, "Ofcourse she's out in her garden."

AJ watched Lily run off, "What a precious sight, You taking Jason's daughter into your arms after all she was always more special than Michael."

Monica glared at him, "I can't believe those words are coming out of your mouth."

Jason sat down across the table from Emily, "She told me what happened."

"She said that she was going to i just didn't expect it be this soon."

"I found her downstairs last night just starring out into space, I think that being pregnant again has brought it all to the surface."

"She's a strong women am sure that she will get through this."

"I know she's strong but I want to do something for her, I want to marry Sam Em."

"Jase you're already married to her."

"I know but I know that Grandmother would enjoy seeing us married again, I know how much Sam would love it also and I need you to help me plan this I want to suprise Sam."

Emily smiled, "Ofcourse I will help and I think that we might need just more than you and me to plan this wedding Jason after all Sam planned your last one and I know how special that was to both of you."

"As much as everyone talks about how special it was shows me pictures I can't remember, So in a way this is for the both of me and Sam."

"I think its Sweet," Elizabeth said.

Emily nodded her head, "This is making new memories for Sam and everyone else, But a weeding for Jason I know how much it hurts him not remembering Lily's birth or there weeding day or how he proposed to her."

"What about presents we need something that is them," Nickolas said.

"I was thinking about that, I've got some film of there wedding around somewhere, We've all got pictures I will thinking that we could make like an album but not of there lives tougher." Emily said.

Lucky smiled, "I think that Dad's got some stuff of them as kids at home somewhere can talk to him about that."

Nickolas, "I've got some too Sam and Jason both deserves this and I hope that we are able to make this day happen for them."

Emily led a blindfolded Sam into the dressing room, "Ok now remember this was all Jason's idea."

Sam took the blindfold off and noticed, Monica Emily Elizabeth Bobbie standing there, "What did he do?"

Monica smiled, "He planned an entire renewing of your vows for both of you, Lily is with Lila keeping her company while we help you get ready."

"And Luke said to stop all fights between Nickolas and Lucky he would walk you down the aisle," Bobbie assured her.

"This is a lot to take in, "Sam said.

Elizabeth walked towards her, "Sweetie are you ok, this is something you want right."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes its just overwlliming that Jason did this for me."

Jason took Sam's hands in his own, "I wanted a special day that would forgive be in our hearts, That would be our day and I know that you thought I'd forgot but i haven't. Sam today is the most precious day to me it's the day we first took our vows, While i might not remember what I said that day. I'm sure that I'm more in love with you today than i was then, "Jason wiped a stray tear from her eye, "We are starting over making a life for us and our family. Nothing is more precious to me than you and Lily and the family we've become."

"Samantha I know there wasn't much time but do you have words?" The priest asked.

Sam nodded her head, "Nothing made me happier when you decided you wanted me back in your life, When you wanted us to be a family with Lily and raise her. You've given me everything I could ever want. This day is even more precious to me now I once again share it with those who are important to me and you are one of the most important people in my life, I can't imagine my life without your love and your support which I shall treasure forever."

The preist smiled, "By the power Invested in me I once again pronounce you man and wife, Jason you may kiss your bride."

Jason pulled Sam towards him leaning down to kiss her.

Nickolas kissed Sam's check, "Your happy."

"Yes I'm happy I didn't think that it was ever possible again, but my love for Jason never went away its right here."

"I'm glad that his suprise was something that you wanted, and if he ever tries to hurt you again you know where i am."

Sam held out her hand, "For keeping this a secret from me you owe me a dance."

"And if i don't dance?"

"Then I tell Emily what your first Halloween costume was."

Nickolas smiled as Sam led him out onto the dance floor.

"So does an old friend who makes mistakes get a dance?"

Jason turned and looked at Carly," Didn't think that you would come."

"I thought that as I'm starting to like Sam and I am your best friend that I should be here when you marry the love of your life,"

"She is that, Sam means more to me than i ever thought that anyone could."

"Sonny mentioned that Helena has been around."

"Nickolas mentioned it but Sam isn't worried Helena never wanted Sam she was always for Nickolas and that's always worked for Sam."

"So will you dance with me?" Carly asked.

Jason smiled, "Yeah I will dance with you."

Sam threw the book at Jason, "You deserve worse than that and soon as I call Lucky and Nickolas they will make you suffer."

"Nice using your brothers to get your revenge on me, And only cause I got you pregnant."

Sam threw another book at him, "That's right you smug bastard you did this to me, you made me feel like this."

Carly walked through the open door of the penthouse, "What's with the book throwing?"

"Jason got me into this condition, his the reason that I feel sick and am as huge as a whale," Sam said.

Carly handed Sam the carton of ice-cream "Thought that you would need this and Jason wouldn't allow it."

"Hey enough of the Ice-cream, that's all she eats all day long," Jason complained.

Sam glared at him, "You want another book thrown at your head go and find Sonny or someone else and ask them how it's a death wish to annoy your pregnant wife."

Jason smiled, "I'm going to pick Lily up from visiting Monica and Lila and I will bring dinner home."

Carly turned to Sam as Jason left, "His annoying you a lot?"

"Not too much I just hate that I can't do anything and while he tries not too he wants things his way and forgets that I don't always listen."

"I think that Jason forgets that we all don't listen, He likes having things his own way."

"Also he thinks that's us making love is going to be bad for the baby, And at this stage in my pregnancy I'm…."

"Horny that you want your delightful husband to take you hard and fast."

Sam laughed, "Exalty."

Carly smiled she was glad in the past months she'd changed her mind about Sam, and the two had become friends.

Jason lent back against the bed head, Sam rested against him, "You ok?"

"I should be asking you that Jason she was one of the most special people to you, you adored Lila."

"My grandmother never treated me like I was different, Even after the accident she was there for me no matter what i did."

"She loved you Jason that much was true, She let her Love for you be the thing that guided her not whom she wanted you to be."

Jason kissed her shoulder briefly, "I just wish that she'd lasted a couple more months."

"We all do Jason, I'm glad that Lily wanted to stay with Emily tonight i think that neither of us could give our daughter the comfort that she wants."

"Em is right Lily becomes more and more like Grandmother each and every single day."

"Another Lila Morgan can the world take that?"

"Oh i think if the world can take you it can take anyone."

Emily hugged Sam, "She didn't sleep much she wanted to talk, But thats ok i didn't feel much like sleeping either."

"Like father like daughter Lila meant more to the two of them than i think anyone."

"She didn't like to show it but Jason and Lily were her favorites through everything she worried about them more and more each day."

"I noticed that AJ is here."

"Mum told her that she will have him removed if he goes near Michael today, She said she wont have Lila's day ruined because of his stupid stuff."

"Ouch Monica really got to the point," Sam said.

"So you came," Jason said.

Robin nodded her head, "Yeah when Uncle Mac called me i knew that i had to come, Lila was a special person and was always kind to me. Brenda is here also."

"Carly isn't going to like that, but its good that she came."

"Yeah she said that she was going inside to see your wife, I didn't know that they knew each other."

Jason nodded his head, "From years ago Sam would know more than me."

"So married and a baby on the way never thought that I'd see that."

Jason smiled, "Yeah me either but i guess that Sam made it possible for me to even think that i could have those things."

Sam walked towards them, "Glad that I'm good for something."

Jason kissed her forehead, "You should be inside sitting down resting."

"Please if anyone else fusses over me I'm going to hit them, and don't worry my stupid brothers will be out here the minute they know I snuck away to make me sit down and rest," Sam said.

"Robin this is my wife Samantha, Sam this is Robin Scorpio," Jason introduced.

Sam nodded her head, "Nice to meet you."

"Samantha Maria McCall Cassadine Morgan what are you doing out here, you should be inside resting," Nickolas said, he noticed Robin, "Hey Robin."

Sam slapped him, "Your rude and if I don't want to rest then i don't have to, Dr. Meadows said that I will know when I need to rest and overprotective Brothers and Husbands can't boss me around."

"You're just being stubborn," Nickolas said.

"Oh Brother dear you wait till I give birth to this baby your going to suffer," Sam warned and followed him into the church.

"They seem to get along ok." Robin said.

Jason smiled, "They adore each other, Sam is hormonal at the moment and it doesn't matter who it is she snaps at everyone."

"I've never seen you smile so much she must be good for you."

"She is sometimes I don't know how I made it through the day without her."

"I'm happy for you."

Sam hugged Brenda, "Lila would love that your here."

"I've missed her I spoke to her recently and couldn't believe that she'd just been to your remarriage to Jason that is new."

"He asked I said yes I couldn't say no I love the guy."

Brenda nodded her head, "I saw Lily she seems withdrawn i know how much she adored Lila."

"She did its going to take her some time to get over this, To accept that while Lila is gone she will never be gone from our hearts."

"She will always be in the hearts of those that love her," Brenda said.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, "This is all Jason's falught he got me in this shape."

Brenda smiled, "And just like last time you're loving every single moment of this."

Sam hugged her friend enjoying that she was here."

Sam felt Jason's arm slip behind her back, She leaned back in his embrace. The feelings of sadness of losing such a wonderful person.

Emily took her place and started to speck, "Grandmother was loved by all that knew her, be they family or not she always cherished everyone. She will be greatly missed. She was lucky to have Children, Grandchildren and Great Children before her passing. She is loved by her children, Alan and Tracey, Her Grandchildren, Myself Jason, Ned, Dillon, AJ and Justus and her great grandchild, Brooklyn Lily - Ana and Michael. She will be forever in our hearts, We all should be lucky to have had someone of such grace in our lives."

Emily sat at Jason's side gripping his hand in her own.

Monica moved to Sam's side, "Sweetheart are you ok?"

"Actually i blame Lila for this she is doing everything to make sure we aren't said," Sam replied.

Monica smiled, "She wants her Great Grandson Born and as your aware of no one says no to Lila."

Bobbie moved forward, "We should get your to the hospital, I think that this baby is ready to be born Lucky help Monica get Sam to the car and I will find Jason."

Lucky helped Sam stand up, "You always had to be the star of the show didn't you?"

Sam smiled, "No that was your job."

Bobbie stopped beside Jason, "Ah Jason you need to come with me."

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

"Seems that your grandmother has decided that today everyone needs to be happy, Sam has gone into labor," Bobbie replied.

Nickolas frowned," Now if she'd just stayed off her feet and listened."

Jason laughed, "Won't tell her that was your reaction."

"What about Nickolas Lucas Daniel Morgan?" Sam suggested.

Jason nodded his head, "Named for your brothers."

"And Lila's brother so there is another Nickolas Morgan in this world, a way to honor Lila, Born the day after her funeral."

"She always liked to get her way."

Sam smiled, "If she didn't get her way all the time, who knows where we would be."

"I think that in some way we would've found our way back to each other."

"Nicky Morgan or else it will get confusing," Sam said.

Monica walked towards her son, "Named for Lila's brother and Sam's brother Lila would've been happy with that name."

"Yeah she would've been, I think in a way on some level that's why she told me that story all along so that i could make her dream come true."

"I'm so proud of you Jason nothing and no one could make me change my mind, I love you and i see the love that you have for Sam and your children you would do anything to make them safe as i would for you." Monica pulled Jason closer hugging him.

Jason sat on the sofa beside Lily, "What the matter baby girl?"

"When is momma coming home?"

"In a couple days the doctors wants her and Nicky to stay a little while longer."

"She's not going to die like Grandmother Lila."

Jason pulled his daughter closer, "No sweetie not at all, Your mother and brother are fine and are going to be home in two days and soon you will complain that he does nothing but cry all the time."

"Can we go and see her?"

"Yeah baby girl we can."

Jason placed a sleeping Lily in the bed bedside Sam, "Hey."

"What happened?"

"She asked me were you going to die like Grandmother i told her no but she wanted to come see you, "Jason brushed hair out of her eyes, "Thought that she'd sleep better here with you than at home."

"But you wont get any sleep."

"Go to sleep i can sleep in the chair she needs all of us around right now."

"Ok." Sam closed her eyes.

Jason leaned back in the chair which his wife and children sleep, Enjoying the feeling of wholeness.

Sam lay on the sofa she stretched out working the kinks out of her body. She'd been home for a week now enjoying doing nothing. Last time after she gave birth it seemed easier to recover from it but this time was taking longer.

Jason rubbed his hand along her leg, "What's wrong?"

"I feel old."

Jason laughed, "Why do you feel old?"

"smart Ass last time i was pregnant I was twenty one and it took barley any recovery time, Now I'm Thirty two and look at me all I've done is laz around here for days."

"Sam you've given me two of the most precious gifts in the world, nothing and i mean nothing changes that I love you more than anyone else in this world, You Nicky and Lily are my world."

Sam snuggled up to him, "Can we just lay here for a while."

Jason smiled, "Sure thing."

Jason pushed the stroller into Kelly's.

Mike smiled at him, "Sam send you on a cookie run?"

"Nah I decided to come and get them to treat her, Nicky was getting restless so thought that I'd better get out of the house before he woke her up."

"she's ok isn't she?"

Jason nodded his head, "yeah it's just a lot harder for her to bounce back this time, she's taking things slow Dr. Meadows wants her to rest."

"I've got a fresh batch of her favorite take a seat they won't be long."

Jason pushed the stroller to a table and sat down taking the coffee that the waitress brought him.

Sam sat looking over contracts she didn't notice Jax walk into the room.

"so this is what you do instead of being home with your new born?"

Sam smiled, "Nicky and Jason are doing some father and son bonding at the moment, So i decided that i was sick of sitting at home."

"It's good your here saves me coming past the penthouse i wanted to talk something over with you."

"What?"

Jax handed Sam the papers, "We both know that you do more work here than me, So I'm offering you a fifty fifty partnership, I'm asking only a quarter of what the shares are worth because you've more than made me enough money over the years."

Sam looked at the papers, "Jax wow i don't know what to say."

"Say yes and become a full partner in the company with me, I know that you have interests in Cassadines but this is something that we've both worked towards."

"I want to say yes straight away, But i feel that it's something that i should talk over with Jason ok?"

Jax nodded his head, "I understand that and take your time Sam, the offer doesn't have a time limit on it."

"So what are you going to do about the offer?"

Sam looked at Emily, "I want to say yes but it's not only me to consider here, I have the money to do it but do i want to do it take on another company."

"Sam you've worked for years for Jax becoming a full partner with him is a good thing, Unless you think that Jason will mind that you might make more money than him."

Sam laughed, "I don't think that will factor in, I know that Jason hates Jax doesn't like him one bit, and Wished that i wasn't working with him how do i explain this to him?"

"you make a choice and then you let your husband know what's going on."

"So this means that Uncle Jax isn't your boss anymore?" Lily asked.

Sam opened the door to the penthouse, "Sweetie i don't think that he was ever my boss, He let me pretty run things my way but yeah guess now that's true."

"Does that mean that we are rich and I can have what ever i want?" Lily questioned.

Sam laughed, "I think that your Daddy already spoils both you and your brother and gives you everything you want, Me becoming partners with Jax doesn't make that any different."

"You what?" Jason demanded.

Sam handed some bags to Lilly, "Sweetie go upstairs and do your homework and watch your brother ok?"

"Are you guys going to argue?" Lily asked.

Sam shock her head, "Sweetie go upstairs now."

Jason turned and glared at Sam, "When were you going to tell me this piece of news?"

"I knew that you were going to react this way, Jason this is a good thing for me I've worked for that company for years worked my way up the ranks and Jax trusts me enough to become equal partners with me thats something wonderful, I don't care that you hate the guy his my friend and he was there for me more times than i can count."

"So we don't even talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about Jason, Jax's has given me this wonderful chance i would be crazy to turn down just because you don't like the guy."

Jason glared at her, "No Sam because we are married and what if something was to happen, The company went i don't ..."

"I've worked with Jax long enough to know that he doesn't take stupid risk's he hasn't made the money that he has by being stupid, His tripled the company profits in the last five years."

Sam picked up her bags and walk upstairs

Jason wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed Sam's neck as she looked out at the night sky, "I'm sorry."

"I know i guess that I'm so used to making big choices myself, that I've got to remember that i need to talk to you about things."

"Do it Sam take up the offer Become Jax's partner."

Sam turned in his arms, "Are you sure?"

Jason nodded his head, "I knew when i married you what you were like Sam, And that didn't make me change my mind you doing something that you've worked long and hard for isn't going to make me change my mind either i Love you Samantha Maria McCall Cassadine Morgan."

"I love you too Jason."

Sam pushed the stroller through the park Lily ran ahead of them, She noticed Alexis walking there way she called out toe Lily to come back, "Take your brother ahead and see if you can find your uncles but be careful ok?"

"Bye Mum," Lily walked off.

Sam faced Alexis, "Stay away from my children."

"There as much my family as you are Samantha."

"I mean it Alexis stay away from my children, You lost the right to be in there life the night you told me to get rid of Lily because she wasn't worth wasting my life on." Sam went to walk away then turned back, "this coming from the women that couldn't even fight her own father to keep her oldest daughter."

Sam stood on the stairs watching as Jason read to Nicky.

i "What are you reading her?"

Jason smiled at Sam, "Travel books she needs to know about the places that we are going to take her."

Sam grabbed the book from Jason's hand, "So we are taking her to Africa?"

"We might one day who knows."

"What about princess and goblins and all that."

"My daughter doesn't need stupid books like that,"

Sam smiled and kissed Jason handing him back the book and walking upstairs /i

"I know your there."

Sam smiled and walked downstairs, sitting on the sofa next to Jason enjoying him reading to Nicky.

Sam looked up as AJ walked into her office, It seemed that her no good brother in law was back in town and he wanted something, "something that I can do for you AJ?"

"I thought that I would come and see my sister in law, After all we are family aren't we Samantha." AJ said.

"Again I ask what do you want AJ, We might be related by marriage but that doesn't mean anything to you and it never has so what the hell do you want after all I am my fathers daughter in more way than one," Sam said.

"I guess that you do take after my brother after all he would threaten me too," AJ said.

"You will know when your life is in danger AJ and trust me you wont want to be near me, And if you plan on endangering anyone i care about I will kill you."

"You should be scared of what i can do to you little girl, "AJ warned.

Jason walked into Sam's office and slammed AJ against the wall, "I wont warn you twice stay away from my family."

"Oh look the lovely big brother protecting his women, Where were you when she needed your help before." AJ taunted.

Jason shoved AJ out the door slamming the office door after him, He looked at Sam, "What was he doing here?"

"No idea i think that he xame here to try and get information from me, Information that i wasn't planning on giving him, "Sam moved from behind her desk, "so tell me Mr. Morgan what are you doing here?"

Jason wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, " I came to take my wife to dinner, Monica has the kids and thought that we could have a nice rommantic dinner at home just the two of us."

Sam shock her head, "sorry not going to happen tonight I'm going into New York remember a sibling bonding trip to watch the Yankees kick butt."

Jason pulled her flush against his body, "You could skip it."

Sam smiled up at him, "As much as i would want to i know how much it would upset Lulu getting stuck with both Lucky and Nickolas on her own, Come on there is always another time."

Jason smiled, "Well thats it no more bubble baths you missed your chance."

Sam slapped him, "don't think that's going to happen buddy when i get back from New York I plan to be almost drunk and guess what more than likely ready to take advantage of you should you be sleeping."

"Oh i plan to be awake so that you can still take advantage of me."

Sam rubbed her own body against his, "I can see that your already awake in more ways than one."

"Tease." Jason groaned.

THE END


End file.
